Communications, Sensory, and Other Items
Communications Equipment ''Field Radio'' Cost: 600 credits, Availability: Good, Range: 40 miles, Weight: 16 lbs, Power Needs: 2 Small Battery Cells/Power 2, Duration: 6 hours of operation. Special Qualities: Backpack, Scrambler, Description: A back-pack-style radio transmitter and receiver with wide band, long-range capabilities, frequency equalizer, field strength detector and scrambler. ''Hand-held Communicator'' Cost: 150 credits, Availability: Excellent, Range: 10 miles, Weight: 1/2 lb, Power Needs: 1 Small Battery Cell/Power 1, Duration: 200 minutes of phone conversations, Text messages consume 1/2 a minute. Special Qualities: None, Description: AKA the "N'ki Cell." Primitive cell-phone reverse-engineered by many groups, it is a basic instrument issued to all military personnel and field operatives. Was also used by the public in recreation. The N'ki Cell allows the user to send phone and text messages to any device it has previously connected to that is within 10 miles. Connecting to a device requires an agreement on both sides but can only be done when within 15 ft of one another. ''Vehicular Radio Mark I'' Cost: 1,000 credits, Availability: Good, Range: 50 miles, Weight: 10 lbs, Power Needs: Power 3, Duration: --, Special Qualities: None, Description: A bulky device that is normally attached to a vehicle, it does not normally come standard with any kind of power-supply. Vehicular radios have typical dials for finding signals over long ranges, and is almost identical to a Field Radio. It has a corded microphone (4ft reach). Masterwork version has a single built-in data-port and a longer cord (6ft reach). ''Vehicular Radio Mark II'' Cost: 11,500 credits, Availability: Poor, Range: 100 miles, Weight: 12 lbs, Power Needs: 5, Duration: --, Special Qualities: None, Description: A far more advanced and better version of the above, but otherwise identical. Normally, it has a corded microphone (4ft reach). Masterwork version has HD quality, three built-in data-ports, and a wireless microphone (10ft reach). Medical and Science Equipment ''Compu-Drug Dispenser'' Cost: 3,000 credits, Availability: Fair, Weight: 1/2 lbs, Power Needs: Small Battery Cell/Power 2, Duration: 100 doses, Special Qualities: None, Description: A medical tool that is a combination computer, hypodermic gun, and chemical storage and dispensing unit. Can hold 48 different measured shots of drugs. The operator indicates which drug and the amount, presses the gun portion to the patient's arm and injects the appropriate medicine into the individual. Provides a +2 Tech bonus on Heal checks. ''Internal Medical Robot Surgeon System'' Cost: 22,000 credits, Availability: Rare, Power Needs: Heavy Duty Battery Cell/Power 3, Duration: 12 doses, Special Qualities: None, Description: An amazing medical device that injects a dozen microscopic robot units, about the size of a pinpoint, into the bloodstream to repair internal injury. The containment unit is placed over or near the suspected area of damage and the depression of a button releases the micro-surgeons into the body. The tiny robots search for the damage and repair it. Types of internal injury which they can repair include the removal of blood clots, repairing torn/ruptured veins, internal bleeding, and minor damage to internal organs. When the units are done, they simply turn off and are naturally flushed from the body (average life is one hour). A single use restores a 4d10 HP and costs 10,000 credits. They are not reusable. Each IRMSS holds 48 surgical robots for four uses. ''Portable Bio-scan'' Cost: 5,000 credits, Availability: Poor, Weight: 20 lbs, Power Needs: Chemical Battery/Power 5, Duration: 96 Hours, Special Qualities: Medium, Description: The bio-scan is an impressive biological monitoring device with a multitude of functions. Sensors are attached to the skin and body which sends information to the computer display screen and/or to be recorded. 1. Basic bio-mode indicates and records such basic body functions as body temperature, heartbeat/rate, blood pressure, breathing, and glandular changes in the skin, including sweating. +2 Tech bonus to Heal Checks 2. Stress evaluator that operates much like a polygraph machine, recording stress and anxiety (without attaching sensors) by monitoring the voice quality of its subject. A DC 20 Heal or DC 25 K. (Communications) check can give a +4 to Sense Motive checks against anyone hooked up to the machine. 3. A Toxic analyzer that can analyze any liquid (water, blood, etc.) and be able to identify 380 toxins dangerous to humans. Solid items, such as fruits and vegetables, must be pulped or squeezed in order to be analyzed. 4. A Dosimeter used to measure radiation. ''Portable Laboratory'' Cost: 12,000 credits, Availability: Poor, Weight: 58 lbs, Power Needs: Chemical Battery Cell/Power 5, Duration: 96 Hours, Special Qualities: Small, Description: This is another impressive portable unit that can perform several functions. Having this device provides a +4 Tech bonus to any Science-related skills or checks. 1. Microscope in a specially padded housing. 2. One dozen specimen slides and another dozen specimen trays for storage and transportation of item(s) for further analysis. A variety of vials, jars and test tubes. 3. An incubation chamber that is about the size of a 1 1/2ft x l ft x 8in. Deep. 4. Four burners. 5. Instrument tray with a variety of common tools such as scalpels, tweezers, pins, tape, needles, calculator, etc. 6. A refrigeration chamber which is about half the size of the incubation chamber. 7. An isolation chamber. A special, airtight, scalable compartment about the size of the incubation chamber. 8. A chemical cabinet which holds several dozen chemicals commonly needed in the analysis of chemical structures. 9. Centrifuge Device. 10. Dosimeter. 11. Tape recorder. 12. Micro-computer. 13. Mini-still camera, 35mm, 32 photo capacity. 14. Toxic analyzer, identical to the one used in the "portable bio-scan". ''Portable Scan-Dihilator'' Cost: 4,200 credits, Availability: Fair, Weight: 22 lbs, Power Needs: Heavy-Duty Battery Cell/Power 3, Duration: 96 Hours, Special Qualities: None, Description: The portable scan dihilator is an uniquely comprehensive sensory device with FULL scanning capabilities. 1. Radar/Sonar: Range: limited to a 5 mile area. 2. Sensors include dosimeter, radar detector, heat, infrared, ultraviolet, microwave, and energy sensitive instruments; all of which identify, locate source, and record. 3. Long range wide band radio with scrambler. Range: 40 mile radius. 4. Detachable short range (hand-held) communicator. Range: 3 miles. 5. Video camera (mini) with both wide and narrow angle lenses. Audio-visual recorder using one or three inch metal discs with digital meter; lens filters, telescopic lens (480m) and tripod included. Capable of radio telemetry when boosted by long range radio. ''Protein Healing Salve'' Cost: 100 credits, Availability: Common, Weight: 1/2 lb, Power Needs: --, Duration: --, Special Qualities: None, Description: This is a special high protein chemical solution that comes in a tube like toothpaste. The salve can be applied to burns, cuts, and rashes. Each use cures a d4 of HP, but applying a whole tube increases natural healing by 1 per Hit-die. Heal DC 25 to increase by 2 per Hit-die. The tube is good for 16 uses. ''Standard First-Aid Kit'' Cost: 100 credits, Availability: Common, Weight: 5 lbs, Power Needs: --, Duration: 25 uses, Special Qualities: None, Description: Contains gauze bandages, 48 bandaids of various sizes, dozen tongue depressors, pen flashlight, a roll of medical tape, a dozen disposable medicated wipes, six butterfly clamps, disinfectant, pair of plastic gloves, scissors, forceps, six razor blades, lighter, tweezers, a thermometer, 100 aspirin tablets, and 24 decongestant tablets (allergy/cold). Provides a +3 Tech bonus on Heal checks, and one use per day increases the number of HP recovered for a full nights rest by 1 HP per hit-die. Miscellaneous Equipment ''Automatic Lock-pick Gun'' Cost: 600 credits, Availability: Poor, Weight: 2 lbs, Power Needs: x2 Small Battery Cell/Power 1, Duration: 1,000 uses, Special Qualities: None, Description: This item throws all pins into position at one time and never damages or harms the lock mechanism. Opens all types of locks (tumbler, spool, regular or mushroom). Allows any mundane lock to be unlocked in a full-round action. ''Electro-Adhesive Pads'' Cost: Varies, Availability: Rare, Weight: Varies, Power Needs: Heavy-Duty Battery Cell/Power 2+1 per pad, Duration: 100 minutes of use divided among each pad, Special Qualities: None, Description: This is a hand-held device that will adhere strongly to any metal surface by means of passing a small current through two, metal electrodes. These pads are commonly used by astronauts and can be used in astronauts shoes, but the hand-held pads are much more flexible and generally preferred. These pads provide a +8 to Climb checks and give the user a Climb speed equal to their Strength Score rounded down to the nearest multiple of 5. In shoe form, the pads instead provide the ability to walk on any flat, metal surface at a 10 ft speed. The power-pack weighs 6 pounds and costs 10,000 credits and holds one battery. A backpack version weighs 10 pounds and costs 12,000 credits and holds two batteries. Each pad costs 8,000 credits and weighs 1 lb. ''Pocket Digital Drive Audio Player and Recorder'' Cost: 200 credits, Availability: Fair, Weight: 1/2 lb, Power Needs: x2 Small Battery Cells/Power 2, Duration: 96 hours, Special Qualities: None, Description: The PDD-AR is a versatile, small device used to play and record audio on and onto a single Mark II data-chips. The Masterwork version costs 1,000 credits more, can use three Data-chips at once. Both have a five foot range to detect audio and a single audio jack for headphones or sound systems. ''Pocket Digital Drive Video and Audio Player'' Cost: 1,000 credits, Availability: Poor, Weight: 1 lb, Power Needs: x2 Small Battery Cells/Power 2, Duration: 24 hours, Special Qualities: None, Description: The PDD-VAP is a slightly larger and more complex system that plays and records audio and plays video files. Has a four inch LED screen to display the image. The unit can also be used with video equipment as a hand-held video monitor or attached to a larger screen to display its recording. It uses a pair of MK II data-chip for storage/recording, and otherwise functions identically to the PDD-AR. The Masterwork version costs 2,400 credits more, has a six-inch display, and replaces one Mark II data-chip slot with a mark III data-chip slot. ''Pocket Language Translator'' Cost: 9,600 credits, Availability: Poor, Weight: 1/2 lb, Power Needs: x2 Small Battery Cells/Power 2, Duration: 24 Hours, Special Qualities: None, Description: A unique device that is programmed with three languages. The amazing device can recognize and monitor up to three different voices and two different languages or dialects. This allows anyone speaking whichever languages it knows to communicate effectively with a three second delay when directed at one individual. At the DM's discretion, penalties to skills can be implemented for anything particularly important. Fluency drops with a six second delay when translating three speakers simultaneously. The operator must hold the microphone portion of the translator out toward the individual(s) whose words he wishes to translate. The tiny computer inside the hand-held unit identifies and translates the words, transmitting them to the accompanying head/earphones or can be set to broadcast the words over the speaker in the base of the handle. The earphones can be substituted with a cybernetic headjack. The translator can also be set to translate the operator's words into the language of those he is speaking to with the same level of accuracy and speed. It has space for a pair of Mark I data-chips to store language files on. ''Pocket Laser Distancer'' Cost: 1,000 credits, Availability: Common, Weight: 1 lb, Power Needs: Small Battery Cell, Duration: 1 year, Special Qualities: None, Description: A handy item, about the size of a cigarette lighter, that is used for measuring distances. The unit also has a digital display and built-in calendar (day, month, year), clock, and alarm clock capability. Laser range is 4000 feet. ''Portable Tool-kit'' Cost: 40 credits, Availability: Common, Weight: 12 lbs, Power Needs: --, Duration: --, Special Qualities: None, Description: A general purpose tool kit with an electric screwdriver and socket wrench, as well as 36 light weight, high impact conventional tools. Without this kit, some craft and profession skills are not possible. The Masterwork version of this kit provides a +2 tech bonus to any Craft or Profession skill check requiring special tools, and costs 1,200 credits. NOTE: this replaces the “Artisan's Tools” item, since Crafting is more advanced. Any crafting skill related to archaic forms of technology can be done using the old item. It coems in a convenient carrying case. Mundane Gear ''Flashlight'' Cost: 10 credits, Availability: Common, Weight: 1 lb, Power Needs: 1 Small Battery Cell/Power 1, Duration: 240 minutes, Special Qualities: None, Description: Projects a beam of light that creates a bright light 30 ft long, a cone of light 45 ft long, and a circle of dim light 60 ft wide. Power Sources ''Chemical Battery Cell'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Combustion Generator'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Electric Generator'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Gasoline Fuel'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Heavy Duty Battery Cell'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Kinetic Generator'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Nuclear Fuel Mark I'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Nuclear Fuel Mark II'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Nuclear Generator'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Small Battery Cell'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Solar Generator'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: Sensory Equipment ''Combat Radar/Sonar Unit Mark I'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Combat Radar/Sonar Unit Mark II'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Combat Radar/Sonar Unit Mark III'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Combat Radar/Sonar Unit Mark IV'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Combat Radar/Sonar Unit Mark V'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Dosimeter'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Ground Sensor System'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Hand-Held Radar Sensor'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Heat Sensor'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Microwave Fence Kit'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Motion Sensor'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Radar Detector'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Radar/Sonar Unit Mark I'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Radar/Sonar Unit Mark II'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Radar/Sonar Unit Mark III'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: Surveillance Equipment ''Contact Microphone'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Directional External Audio Unit Mark I'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Directional External Audio Unit Mark II'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Directional External Audio Unit Mark III'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Keyhole Microphone'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Pocket Scrambler'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Tracer Bug'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Ultraviolet Signaler'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Video Wall Mount'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Wireless Microphone'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: Vision Systems ''Conventional Binoculars'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Infrared Distancing Binoculars'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Infrared Optics Band'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Multi-Optics Band'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Night Sight'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Optics Band'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Pocket Night Viewer'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Thermo-Imager'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Ultraviolet Optics Band'' Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: